Dance with the Devils Tongue
by Mephisto Infernal General
Summary: First Fillmore story. A new kid has arrived one the same day of an explosion in the Chem lab. Did he cause it? Can Ingrid and Fillmore deal with that, and the vigilante that plagues the school? Review damn you!


_**Dance of the devils tongue**_

By, Mephistopheles

Note: First Fillmore fic, be nice. Constructive criticism accepted, any and all flames will be ignored.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fillmore, if I did it's not like I'd be writing a story for it. I mean really, if I owned it, I'd make more episodes of it! Come on, how obvious do we need to be here people?!

Chapter One: First impressions really are everything…

---------------------------------------------------------

Thomas Rennix walked down X middle school's hallway's calmly, examining the finely painted lockers, along with the many clubs that had made homes in them.

Dressed in an open black trench coat, with black sunglasses, black boots and black everything else, Thomas made a pretty interesting character to look at. His eyes were blue, hidden by the black sunglasses, along with dirty blonde hair, which he often died blood red. Possibly the creepiest part about him was his incredibly small figure, as he only weighed 120 pounds, making him look anorexic.

"Now where was I supposed to go…" He muttered, fumbling through a school schedule. "Ah here we are! Let's see, go to room 234, classical band, for first period, then…"

The bell rang.

"Wait. This either means I'm late and screwed, or…" He said, turning around to the mass of students approaching him at warp speed. "I'm early and dead. Ah bloody hell."

Immediately taking a break for it, he nearly dove towards his first class, which fortunately happened to be the band class he had signed up for. Thomas playing the gong, now that would be a site to see.

After barely reaching the band room, he dusted himself off only to get tackled by two people, what he immediately found to be a girl and a boy.

"X middle school safety patrol, you're coming with us." The boy said. He had a deep voice, probably had some athletic experience a well, considering he managed to keep a good hold on him while putting cuffs on.

"Can someone clue me in on what's going on?"

"We we're told to go after a suspect avoiding arrest, one in a large black trench coat, and you fit the description."

"Firstly, did they say where the suspect was running to? Secondly, I've been running from the late bell stampede that nearly killed me and thirdly, who authorized you to use hand-cuffs?"

"Save it, we'll answer any questions you have back at HQ." The girl replied, looking at the confused boy's face. Somehow she knew he wasn't the perp.

"So I guess I'm missing first period huh?"

---------------------------------------------------------

"So, Vallejo, what do you think, is this our guy?" Fillmore inquired, looking through the one way mirror, at a still very confused and slightly agitated Thomas.

"I demand my lawyer!" He yelled.

"Somehow, I doubt it." Vallejo replied, sighing and taking another sip of his coco. "Tehama, any luck on finding out anything on this guy?"

"Only a bit. His name is Thomas Rennix, supposedly he's a new student, just transferred. He had classical band first period, etc. But from what it says here, he's more likely to abide by the law, even join the force then break it like that other guy did. I don't think he's our guy."

They looked over at each other, then back at Thomas.

"Fillmore, Ingrid, have a talk with him. See if you can turn anything up."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, one more time, where were you at the time of detonation?" Fillmore asked.

"I was trying to find the classical band room, I have a concert I have to lead in a week."

"Odd that you were able to get the lead role when this is your first day." Ingrid pointed out.

"I was sent here on recommendation by my former teachers, who thought I could do better at X."

"They wouldn't have paid for the transfer or anything else, and it would have taken at least a year for that to happen." Ingrid again, pointed out.

"Maybe, but that isn't the full reason I was sent here. Take a look at my school schedule." Thomas replied, handing it over.

"Classical band, Chemistry…Guidance?" Fillmore asked, now he was the confused one.

"Yep, Guidance." Thomas said. "I was taken out of school after I…well, I'd rather not say."

"Hey, if you're innocent, you can say it because we won't find you guilty." Fillmore said. '_I might have to give this guy a chance.'_

"I blew up my principal's car."

Everyone stayed silent at that.

"…How?" Ingrid asked, breaking the silence.

"Simple really. All I needed to do was put hydrogen in place of the gasoline tank, it was one of those cars that starts up automatically when you use the remote to open it, meaning the hydrogen went up into the igniter, and a spark was made. Boom, the thing explodes."

Another awkward silence.

Fillmore opened his mouth to speak, but didn't find anything to say.

The silence continued.

"Do you know how to make bombs of any kind?" Ingrid continued, figuring it was best not to ask what he did afterward.

"Bombs? A few, just those things that use basic chemicals in a middle school chem lab."

Fillmore looked at him, then motioned for him to get up. "Thanks for your time. When's that concert of yours?"

"A week from today. Here," Thomas said, pulling out two tickets from his pocket. "You and your friend here can come if you want, it's on me."

And with that, he left, sighing a little at the fact he missed his first practice.

A small while later…

Ingrid and Fillmore sat at their desks, contemplating the Thomas as a suspect.

"Think he was the one that set off the explosion?" Fillmore looked at his partner.

"I don't know, seems too obvious. He was co-operating, meaning he is either hiding that he did it or trying to help us make sure we find the guy who did." Ingrid replied, weighing the options.

"I say we give that concert of his a visit."

---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, at the end of the school day…

We find a nerd like boy sitting at a makeshift stand. Or rather, he was sitting a moment ago, as a large six foot boy had him held up by his collar.

"I told you kid, I WANT my money." He said, in a low voice.

"I don't have it, please!"

"Wrong answer."

The larger boy began to drag the smaller one towards the bathroom, he was stopped the sound of clapping hands.

The larger one, who we will call Tony, looked over at the man before him.

"What the hell do you want?" Fear was all over his voice. Why?

The man before him stood six feet tall. He wore a large black hat (much like the one that Van Helsing wore), with blacks sunglasses. A black scarf covered what nose and mouth, and the rest of his outfit was black, the boots, the gloves, the pants, and most notably a trench coat. He bore an odd resemblance to Thomas.

"My name is Devrin. And I do believe that that boy you are holding has a debt to you, correct?"

Tony was confused by those complicated words.

"Ah, the young mind. What a waste. You have sixty seconds to live, use them wisely."

Tony just started at him in disbelief. Then chuckled.

"You're good for a laugh man. Now I think you should run, you're next."

Devrin just looked down at his watch. "Thirty seconds."

Tony stopped chuckling and stared. He was joking, he had to be.

"Forty seconds."

Scared, he dropped the nerd and began to back away slowly.

"Fifty seconds."

Tony stopped for a few seconds and then ran, getting a grand total of six feet away.

"Sixty, times up." Devrin said calmly, reaching behind his back and pulled out a paint ball gun filled with a special brand of paintball called Devils Tongue paintballs. They were designed to leave bruises that spanned at least three inches around.

Taking aim at Tony's back, he let loose a firing spree, which echoed into the hallways, and into the safety patrols office.

Tony hit the ground with a large thud, his entire back burning with pain, and colored in a rather festive fashion.

Devrin calmly approached him, set a booted foot on his back and aimed the gun at his head.

"Remember this: You are a weak pathetic peace of scum. Harm another, and I shall come after you. I promise you that, and not even your famous safety patrol can save you from anarchy."

Giving a swift hit the back of Tony's neck, Devrin knocked him unconscious.

And, in one swift motion, spun around, causing his coat to flare up in a dramatic matter, and walked out of the hallway, just as Fillmore and Ingrid arrived.

He could hear Fillmore say "Dawg…" in the back ground, causing a smile. '_Always make a narrow escape, keeps them on their toes.'_

---------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it folks! The first chapter! Hope you enjoyed, review as you please, but no flames. Also, any questions that seemed to be plot holes here will be answered later and the next chapter will be longer, I promise. Please forgive any horrible portrayals of characters, or the fact that a few are missing, I will most likely give a revised version once I improve my Fillmore writing skills. Thanks again.


End file.
